Love & Deciet
by Obsidian Buterfly
Summary: It was a scene right out of a movie. They met, they fell in love, they got married. But things get a little complicated when one thinks the other fell out of love. Warnings: AU, OC and silly situations.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This story is a product of little sleep, too much ice-cream, boredom, watching a movie and… very active plot bunnies. But my beta loves it so I decided to put it up and see what you people think. If the plot resembles a certain movie, I blame my plot bunnies for that since they borrowed the basic outline from the one I was watching before writing this. I won't mention the name for that movie just yet and let you try and figure out what movie it might be. I'll let you know if you guess right in the next chapter, k?**_

_**And note to Fluffy, you are **_**not **_**allowed to make a guess. :P**_

_**With that said and done.**_

_**Enjoy~**_

Masooma was not having a very good day. No. Not in the least bit. Not only had she managed to twist her foot and break the heal of her rather expensive shoes, but she could not, for some reason, shake off the annoying security personnel now trailing after her and demanding to see her papers. Papers she was in no mood of showing to this… this annoying pest…

"Madam, if you are travelling alone, we need to see your identifications please." She ignored the uniformed man and quickly pushed through the doors of the expensive motel.

-0-

"I am sorry miss, but I happen to be waiting for someone right now." He tried to smile at her politely as he took a sip of his drink. Damn it! He knew he was good looking but for once, could he not be left alone in peace? The strawberry blond that was currently trying to gain his attention was attractive, no doubt about that. But he just wasn't looking for anyone at the moment… He had just finished with his business here less than hour ago and what with the murder of a high profile gangster only a couple of hours back, the security in this place was all over the place. They needed to apprehend the culprit to stop the uprising and appease the gangster's followers. He felt a bit bad for the poor bloke responsible for such a feat.

"I think it's quite rude of her to stand you up like this. You've obviously been waiting for her for a while now," the woman cooed softly as she pressed up against his arm, "why don't you come up with me for a while, hmm?"

"Excuse me! Madam! Madam, we need to see your identification, please!" He quietly observed the pretty brunette that was making her way across the lobby in his direction, over the rim of his martini. Smirking softly, he bit into the olive.

"I'm sorry miss, but it appears as my companion has arrived. Thank you for your offer anyways."

-0-

"Madam!" the man shouted, she could feel the magic beginning to buzz just beneath his skin. Damn it. This was going to get ugly real soon if she didn't-

"There you are honey!" a blond man, with sparkling blue eyes, dressed up in a sophisticated suit walked up to her, grinning widely as he took her arm. "I've been waiting for almost two hours for you. What took you so long to get here?" Turning to the guard following after her, he added, "I asked her to meet me here so that we could catch the portal to Barrcon on time. We're supposed to be celebrating a special occasion tonight."

"She's travelling with you sir?" the guard asked in a confused tone.

"Yes, she is. Why, is there a problem?"

"No. None whatsoever sir. Sorry to have disturbed you like that Madam. We're on the lookout for tourists that are travelling alone right now. It would be best if you two don't separate while you are here."

"We'll keep that in mind, thanks." She smiled softly, leaning into the blonde's arms that were wrapped around her waist. He smelled nice, she realized all of a sudden as the guard walked away from them after another apology.

"Thanks for helping me out over there," she smiled gratefully, untangling herself from his arms as she looked up at him. He was half a head taller than her. And his body was well lean and well built, with a rather powerful pair of arms, from what she had deduced during the time he had been holding on to her.

"No problem." He grinned and she felt her heart skip a beat. "I'd appreciate it if you would help me out in return though."

-0-

He watched her give him a puzzled look as his grin turned sheepish. He couldn't help but notice how her light brown eyes caught the light turning to a shade of almost honey-ish amber.

"See… I can't get this rather persistent lady to leave me alone." He explained.

"You mean the one that's currently looking at me like she'd love to do nothing more than to murder me slowly with my own hair?"

He looked over his shoulder to see the strawberry blond shift her expression into a rather wistful smile.

"Yes her."

"Alright then, _honey_," she smirked, latching herself to his arm as she grinned up at him, her loud voice carrying over to the strawberry blond seated at the bar. "Let's go someplace private."

"I'm Fai D. Flourite, by the way."

"Masooma."

-0-

That night was all a blur to both of them as they ended up going to a bar. The next morning found them together, tangled up in the sheets in the same bed wearing almost close to nothing but still enough to not have been completely indecent. Or well… extremely indecent. Things progressed very quickly for them after that until six months later…

-0-

"Are you sure about this?"

"Totally!"

"But you met him like… six months ago!"

"Feels like a lifetime, Tomoyo."

"Shouldn't you give this a bit more thought, though? Get to know him a bit better? Find out who he is, what he does for a living etc etc."

"I do know him. Almost like the back of my hand now. As for who he is and what he does for a living… He is an only child born to a rich couple that got divorced when he was six. He's inherited his parent's fortune but he's got his own string of cafes all over the country. He went to school when he…"

-0-

"… And she finished her degree and got into the healing profession. She's currently working at a private hospital as the top healer witch and-"

"Wait a second… you never mentioned anything about her being a witch before!"

"I didn't? Must've slipped my mind."

"Fai, aren't you taking this a bit too fast? I mean… six months? Even _I_ waited for two years before asking Sakura to marry me."

"That's because it took that long for the fearsome little wolf to work up the guts to ask her."

"Hey. I'll have you know, it took me that long to actually get Touya to accept me as her boyfriend."

"Whatever you say, Syaoran, whatever you say."

"…You already asked her, didn't you?"

-0-

"Well… yes."

"And? Come on tell me! What did you say? Please tell me you didn't say…"

"I said yes!"

"You didn't!"

"I did!"

"…So I get to design your wedding dress, right?"

_**A/N: So what do you think? Good, Bad, so so. Should I keep writing? Don't bother? Do whatever I like? Lemme know your thoughts. Criticism would be appreciated along with your votes on whether I oughtta continue or not.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I'm glad you guys liked it so much. Thanks for all the alerts and the faves and the reviews. Here's some more Fai goodness. ;)**_

_**Enjoy~**_

_**Don't forget to leave a review.**_

_**Four years later**_

"Honey, I'm off to work now, alright? I might have to put in some extra hours today though so I might not be in time for dinner."

"Alright sweetheart." The blond received a light peck from his wife as she grabbed a couple of folders from her worktable and ran towards the door. "Let me know if you do. I'll go eat out with one of the guys."

"I will." She waved as she raced outside. In her hurry to leave however, she dropped a little black notebook that somehow got kicked under the cream colored sofa in the living room. Unknown to both of them, that little notebook would change both their lives forever.

-0-

Fai shrugged out of his jacket as he grabbed a mug of black coffee and a cupcake from the counter before heading into the kitchen of the quaint little 'Cat's Eye Café'. Despite his extreme sweet-tooth, Fai still loved his coffee black.

Passing a grin at one of the bakers, he headed over to the walk in fridge and slipped inside. Near the very back, he removed a can of crème cheese and placed it in a lower shelf as he bit into his vanilla and chocolate flavored cupcake.

_Your Identification Code please._ a cool disembodied voice sounded from all around him.

"Deathstriker," Fai stated calmly as he sipped his bitter coffee. A stream of violet runes rushed from all around him, circling around his body in a tight circle for a while before vanishing.

_Magical Aura confirmed. Welcome Agent Deathstriker._ The voice said again as the back of the fridge blurred out of existence to reveal a translucent, pale glasslike tunnel. As soon as he stepped through, the back of the fridge shimmered back into place, making it seem like no one had even been there.

-0-

"I can't help but worry about him sometimes you know." Masooma sighed as she went through a list of magical symbols hovering in the air before her. Clicking her tongue she swirled her finger in the air, rearranging them in the order she wanted as she turned her attention to her friend. "I mean… he's so quick on his feet sometimes yet he's such an accident prone. If I didn't know any better I'd say he was getting these injuries from doing something highly dangerous."

"Highly dangerous?" Tomoyo raised a perfectly shaped brow as she went through a bag on the floor.

"You know."

"Dangerous like what we're doing right now?" the other girl smirked.

"Yeah like what we're- Tomoyo careful with that!" she almost yelled as her companion accidentally let a small item drop from her hand. Masooma's eyes widened in horror as she watched the little ball roll across the highly polished marble floor and cut through an almost invisible stream of runes hanging in the air.

"Oh-" Tomoyo groaned as she slapped her forehead.

"-Shit" Masooma cursed as she hurriedly wrote a spell to make the symbols hovering before her vanish completely.

_Warning! Intruder Alert!_

"This is so not my idea of fun." Tomoyo complained as she looked down at the purple dress she wore. "I have a date in less than an hour. I'm gonna end up ruining my hair."

_Warning! Intruder Alert!_

"Worry about ruining your hair after we get out alive, alright?"

_Warning! Intruder Alert!_

"Of course you wouldn't be worrying about _your _looks." Tomoyo teased as she picked up the bag and slung it over her shoulders just as Masooma made the last of the floating words disappear.

_Warning! Intruder Alert!_

"What's that supposed to mean?" the brunette narrowed her eyes.

_Warning! Intruder Alert!_

"Oh please," the other girl rolled her eyes as the flashing red light around them activated anti-portal wards, "you could be dressed up in rags and your dear goofy husband would still look at you like you're the world's most beautiful girl."

_Warning! Intruder Alert!_

"Jealous?" Masooma smirked as the panel in the wall to their right slide open and a volley of men dressed up in black ran inside.

_Warning! Intruder Alert!_

"You wish." Tomoyo shot back with a grin. "So whoever gets most of them gets out of writing the mission report?"

_Warning! Intruder Alert!_

"You're on!"

-0-

"Syaoran, mind if I have dinner at your place tonight?"

"Of course." The brunette, codenamed little wolf responded as they made their way out of the café's double doors, "I'll call and tell Sakura you're coming along."

"Thanks."

"What happened to your wife?" Touya, another colleague of Fai's and Syaoran's brother-in-law quirked a brow as he followed out behind them.

"One of their cases developed some complications so she had to stay there for tonight."

"You sure it's just a case that got complicated?"

"Of course. What else could it have been?"

"You're too damn trusting for your own good blondie." Touya grumbled under his breath as he began walking in the direction opposite to the two. "Brat, you better not touch my sister or else!"

"I still don't understand why he doesn't want me getting near Sakura," Syaoran grumbled once the older man was out of earshot, "even though it's already been three years since we've been married."

"Maybe he doesn't want you spoiling his little sister." Fai grinned wickedly.

"But it's been three years!" Syaoran protested as he threw his hands up.

"Why are you getting so worked up over it?" Fai cocked a brow, "It's not like you haven't already _spoiled_ the princess."

"Keep your voice down Fai!" Syaoran yelled, quickly scanning their surrounding with a panicked look on his face.

"Man, I still can't believe you're so scared of him." the blond snickered.

"Shut up. You've never been on the receiving end of one of his rants slash lectures."

The blond sobered up immediately. "That bad?"

"Why the heck do you think I had been twitching for almost a fortnight after Touya had dragged me off when Sakura announced she wanted to go on a honeymoon?"

"Oh…"


	3. Chapter 3

"Welcome home." Masooma grinned up from her position on the sofa as Fai dropped off his travel bag next to the door and loosened his tie as he walked into the living room. She put away the magazine she had been reading as she climbed to her feet. Fai noticed a slight limp in her gait but though nothing of it as she pulled him down into a long kiss. Groaning softly as she ran her fingers through his hair Fai fought for domination. Gasping for breath, the two pulled away.

"I missed you so much."

"I missed you more."

"God… even a week feels like an eternity without you." Fai said as he pulled her into another kiss, his tired mind already rejuvenating itself as thoughts of the things he would do later on raced through his mind.

"I made your favorite." Masooma grinned, slipping out of his arms as she sashayed over to the kitchen. "Why don't you set out the table while I reheat dinner?"

Groaning in frustration, Fai followed like an obedient puppy, hoping she wouldn't make him chase after her again tonight. Again he noticed the limp in her step and the slight wincing she tried to cover up with a smile as she sat down for dinner a while later.

"_You sure it's just a case that got complicated?"_ Touya's words from a few weeks back rang out inside his head. He shook it to clear those thoughts. He was just being silly now. Touya never trusted anyone. Of course he'd think _that_ of his wife. But it didn't really mean anything, did it now?

"I have an early shift at the hospital tomorrow." Masooma said apologetically when Fai tried to pick up things from where they had left off before dinner, as she slipped out of his arms and into their bedroom. Groaning at her elusiveness, Fai fell down with a plop on his favorite seat.

As he tugged at the ends of his messy blond hair in frustration, Fai caught sight of a little black notebook buried halfway under the sofa, lying open and facedown. Sighing, he reached out for it, making to shut it and place it back on Masooma's study when he glanced down at the page in the open book and froze in his tracks. Shaking his head slightly, he turned a page, his eyes growing wide at what he saw.

-0-

"So then I wake up the next morning and he's already gone!" she whispered to her dark-haired friend as the two snuck through the undergrowth of an apparently abandoned property.

"Well, it's highly probably he got called away for work." Tomoyo reasoned as she crawled beside Masooma, commando style.

"He owns a chain of cafés Tomoyo." Masooma deadpanned.

"Well," the lavender-eyed brunette stopped moving as she turned slightly to face the other witch, "maybe he got called away for his parent's business. I remember you mentioning he also looks after that."

"I don't know." Masooma responded thoughtfully.

"He did leave you a note. And," she exclaimed in a rather loud whisper, "he made you breakfast!"

"True."

"Besides, it's not unusual for him to leave at short notice like this before."

"I don't know Moyo, I just have this uneasy feeling in my gut."

"Not scared of a scouting mission, are you Sooma?"

"Scared? Me?" with a snort, the brunette started crawling again, the other witch following not half a second later. "Yeah right. Oh, I forgot to ask, how did your date with that red-eyed hunk go?"

"Tsk. Tsk. What would your dear husband say when he hears that you are checking out other guys?" Tomoyo teased with a sly grin.

"Hey, just because I'm married doesn't mean I can't appreciate good looks." The witch countered lightly. "Besides, in the end, Fai is the only one that'll get to keep my heart."

"Uh huh," Tomoyo said as she rolled to the right all of a sudden, the next second a sharp scythe was embedded in the earth where the witch had been only moments before. "It was great!" she gushed, once again rolling out of the way of a falling weapon, "Kurogane was such a gentleman. He even walked me to the door at the end of the night. His mannerisms are a bit old-fashioned but the way he treated me like a princess was just so adorable. I am definitely going out with him again."

"That's great." Masooma said happily, although her next were cut off when she had to swiftly dodge a scythe aiming for her head. "What is with you and accidently setting off booby traps by the way? Can't you be a bit more careful? Especially considering all the extra paper-work that comes with it?"

"What can I say? It's a talent I possess." Tomoyo stuck out her tongue in a sudden childish impulse, "besides, what fun would our missions be if I don't trip the alarms? Where's the challenge in that? Although," she frowned thoughtfully, deflecting the next weapon with a simple magical shield, "I'm quite disappointed with the security of this place. Do these people have no idea how to keep a seemingly abandoned factory which is in reality a secret research facility well protected? I could get through these traps with my eyes closed."

"Since you're so bored, how about I race you inside. Loser has to… introduce me to her new boyfriend!"

"Oye, I can totally beat your ass, and when I do, you can't introduce yourself to your new boyfriend. You're already married, Masooma."

"Fine fine. Killjoy," Masooma grumbled as she jumped to her feet, her amber-eyes glinting mirthfully as she looked over at her friend. "Loser owes the winner a huge favor."

"Now that's more like it." without waiting for any other mark, the two witches shot down the vast grounds, heading towards the old, crumbling factory as they dodged and flipped around various obstacles and traps.

-0-

"Fai! You're home." Masooma exclaimed happily as she hurried towards the entrance to greet her husband. Her smile slipped off her face when she noticed the solemn look on her husband's face. "What's wrong Fai?"

"Nothing," he replied evasively as he shrugged and slipped out of his coat, "Just some work related stuff. It's been a stressful week."

"Oh," she responded soberly as she led him towards the sofa, "you want to talk about it?" she said, pushing him lightly till he fell on the cushions. She moved around until she stood behind him. Her slender fingers working magic as she started massaging his neck and shoulders.

"One of father's associates decided to start cheating out on our shares."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"They were rather well trusted by him and to find out that all this time they had been doing something behind our figurative backs." He groaned as she worked on a particular painful knot.

"I see. I can't say I'd be able to help you with that one. I'm just a witch at the hospital… but!" she exclaimed happily as she walked around the sofa again and took seat on his lap, loosening his tie, "I know just the thing to help you relax." Grinning, she leaned towards him, fully intending to kiss his lips when to her surprise her lips ended up kissing his cheek.

"I'm sorry Masooma," Fai said apologetically as he kept his gaze fixed on her worktable, "I'm just really tired today."

"Oh, right. Sorry." She said softly, slipping off his thighs to take a seat next to him on the sofa. "Should I get you some dinner?"

"I'm not hungry." The blond replied as he climbed to his feet and started walking towards their bedroom. "By the way, I found your little address book under the sofa last week. I placed it on the bookshelf."

"Oh. Thanks Fai. I've been looking for it for a while now."

"No problem. Goodnight." Waving her, he shut the door to their room behind him quietly.

Masooma remained on the sofa, a small frown tugging at the corners of her lips. She was sure she had caught a whiff of alcohol and ladies perfume on Fai's shirt when she had leaned in to kiss him. But…

Why would he be drinking out so late at night? It was so unlike him. Despite all the stress from managing different businesses piling up on him, Fai rarely tried to get drunk.

Fai had sounded so dejected when he had mentioned her address book to her. Could he have looked through it? Shaking her head, she headed over to the bookshelf. Nah. It was impossible. After all, only another magician related to her could actually look through her diary. And though Fai was her husband, the blond possessed no magic. No, she was just thinking too much about it. She heaved a sigh before focusing her attention towards transferring that night's dinner into tubberware containers and placing them in the fridge. She'd talk to Fai about it in the morning.

The next morning however, once again Masooma woke up to an empty bed, a covered tray of breakfast on her bedside table and another apologetic note about Fai having to leave for some emergency situation. The uneasy feeling from last night returned but as she forced herself to focus on getting ready and heading off to work. She was thinking too much into things.


End file.
